Russian and Soviet Hockey Hall of Fame
This is a list of ice hockey players of the USSR or Russia who were awarded either the title of Honoured Master of Sports of the USSR (until 1992) or this title's successor Honoured Master of Sports of Russia (since 1993) respectively. The first ice hockey player was awarded this title in 1948. Ice hockey players who were awarded this title are sometimes unofficially seen as members of "Russian and Soviet Hall of Fame" by the analogy with IIHF Hall of Fame of international hockey and Hockey Hall of Fame of Canadian professional hockey. (Year when the title was awarded) A * Boris Afanasiev (1948) * Veniamin Alexandrov (1963) * Aleksandr Almetov (1963) * Vyacheslav Anisin (1973) * Konstantin Astrakhantsev (1993) B * Yevgeny Babich (1953) * Sergei Babinov (1979) * Helmut Balderis (1978) * Sergei Bautin (1992) * Zinetula Bilyaletdinov (1978) * Viktor Blinov (1968) * Yury Blinov (1972) * Vsevolod Bobrov (1948) * Igor Boldin (1992) * Nikolai Borschevsky (1992) * Vladimir Brezhnev (1965) * Pavel Bure (1990) * Valeri Bure (1998) * Vyacheslav Butsayev (1992) * Ilya Byakin (1988) * Mikhail Bychkov (1954) * Vyacheslav Bykov (1983) C * Aleksander Chernykh (1988) * Arkady Chernyshev (1948) D * Vitaly Davydov (1963) * Yevgeny Davydov (1990) * Igor Dmitriev (1974) * Nikolay Drozdetsky (1981) E F * Yuri Federov (1978) * Sergei Fedorov (1998) * Vyacheslav Fetisov (1978) * Anatoli Firsov (1964) * Valeri Fomenkov (1995) * Dmitri Frolov (1993) G * Aleksandr Geramisov (1984) * Irek Gimayev (1982) * Sean Glickman (2007) * Vladimir Golikov (1978) * Aleksandr Golikov (1978) * Sergei Gonchar (1998) * Yevgeny Groshev (1991) * Alexey Guryshev (1954) * Alexei Gusarov (1988) * Aleksandr Gusev (Icehockey) (1973) * Gennady Gusev (1967) H I * Anatoly Ionov (1965) * Eduard Ivanov (1963) J K * Valeri Kamensky (1988) * Yan Kaminsky (1993) * Sergei Kapustin (1975) * Valeri Karpov (1993) * Alexander Karpovtsev (1993) * Alexei Kasatonov (1981) * Darius Kasparaitis (1992) * Valeri Kharlamov (1969) * Nikolay Khlystov (1954) * Yuri Khmylev (1992) * Andrei Khomutov (1982) * Aleksander Komarov (1954) * Viktor Konovalenko (1963) * Vladimir Konstantinov (1989) * Pavel Korotkov (1952) * Andrei Kovalenko (1992) * Alexei Kovalev (1992) * Vladimir Kovin (1984) * Alexander Kozhevnikov (1982) * Igor Kravchuk (1988) * Sergei Krivokrasov (1998) * Vladimir Krutov (1981) * Yuri Krylov (1954) * Alfred Kuchevsky (1954) * Michael Kupershteyn (2007) * Valentin Kuzin (1954) * Victor Kuzkin (1963) L * Igor Larionov (1982) * Yuri Lebedev (1974) * Konstantin Loktev (1964) * Andrei Lomakin (1988) * Vladimir Lutchenko (1970) * Yuri Lyapkin (1973) M * Nikolai Makarov (1981) * Sergei Makarov (1979) * Vladimir Malakhov (1990) * Alexander Maltsev (1969) * Alexander Martynyuk (1973) * Yevgeni Mayorov (1963) * Boris Mayorov (1963) * Boris Mikhailov (1969) * Maksim Mikhailovsky (1993) * Boris Mironov (1998) * Dmitri Mironov (1992) * Yevgeni Mishakov (1968) * Grigory Mkrtychan (1951) * Alexander Mogilny (1988) * Yury Moiseev (1968) * Alexei Morozov (1998) * Yuri Morozov (1970) * Sergei Mylnikov (1985) * Vladimir Myshkin (1979) N * Sergei Nemchinov (1990) * Valeri Nikitin (1967) * Andrei Nikolishin (1993) O P * Yevgeny Paladiev (1969) * Yuri Pantyukhov (1956) * Yuri Paramoshkin (1991) * Alexander Pashkov (1978) * Vasily Pervukhin (1978) * Boris Petelin (1954) * Sergei Petrenko (1992) * Vladimir Petrov (1969) * Stanislav Petukhov (1963) * Victor Polulanov (1967) * Vitali Prokhorov (1992) * Victor Pryazhnikov (1991) * Nikolai Puchkov (1954) * Sergei Pushkov (1993) Q R * Alexander Ragulin (1963) * Igor Romishevsky (1968) S * Andrei Sapozhnikov (1993) * Alexander Semak (1990) * Vladimir Shadrin (1971) * Sergei Shendelev (1993) * Mikhail Shtalenkov (1992) * Victor Shalimov (1975) * Yuri Shatalov (1974) * Sergei Shepelev (1981) * Oleg Shevtsov (1998) * Valeri Shiryaev (1989) * Victor Shuvalov (1953) * Alexander Sidelnikov (1976) * Genrikh Sidorenkov (1956) * Aleksandr Skvortsov (1981) * Alexander Smirnov (1993) * Nikolai Sologubov (1956) * Sergei Sorokin (1993) * Sergei Starikov (1983) * Vyacheslav Starshinov (1963) * Igor Stelnov (1984) * Sergei Svetlov (1988) T * Anatoly Tarasov (1949) * Viktor Tikhonov (1978) * German Titov (1993) * Andrej Trefilov (1992) * Ivan Tregubov (1956) * Vladislav Tretiak (1971) * Victor Tsyplakov (1969) * Yury Tsytsnov (1991) * Gennadiy Tsygankov (1972) * Victor Tyumenev (1982) U * Dmitri Ukolov (1954) * Alexander Uvarov (1954) V * Igor Varitsky (1993) * Mikhail Varnakov (1985) * Mikhail Vasiliev (1983) * Valeri Vasiliev (1973) * Vladimir Vikulov (1967) * Leonid Volkov (1964) * Yuri Volkov (1963) W X Y * Alexander Yakushev (1970) * Victor Yakushev (1963) * Alexei Yashin (1993) * Sergei Yashin (1988) * Vladimir Yurzinov (1963) * Dmitri Yushkevich (1992) Z * Boris Zapryagaev (1954) * Boris Mikhailovich Zaytsev (1964) * Oleg Zaytsev (1966) * Valeri Zelepukin (1998) * Alexei Zhamnov (1992) * Pavel Zhiburtovich (1953) * Alexei Zhitnik (1992) * Viktor Zhlukyov (1978) * Yevgeni Zimin (1968) * Victor Zinger (1967) * Sergei Zubov (1992) * Vladimir Zubkov (1983) * Andrei Zuev (1993) Category:Ice hockey in Russia Category:Hockey Halls of Fame Category:Ice hockey in the U.S.S.R.